


just put a record on, baby (good and right and real)

by constellation_composer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Complicated Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Getting Together, High School Drama, Jewish Character, Marijuana, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Repressing Your Feelings Is Healthy As Long As You Angst About It Enough, Self-Esteem Issues, There is a Farm, actually it kind of is, but it's a chat fic and i don't take myself very seriously, denmark and sweden are also brothers because . because, gonna say it now, he is Struggling send the man some help pls, honestly it's kind of angsty, i love how deep this sounds!!!! it's not, i will now cause problems on purpose, it's a chat fic, it's set in england, it's set in rural oxfordshire, ive never been there so uh, learning self-love, lots of mutual pining, of course this is my debut back into the fandom, ok ok i need actual tags now uh, prussia is the oldest of uhh seven siblings, shoutout to my boyfriend for putting up with my bullshit, that feels so formal, the aph fandom does not have very many and that's a crime so fuck yall, the usual, they smoke weed guys, they're the ones that live on the farm btw, this isn't actually a joke fic i swear, uhmm, what a way to end my hiatus, yes i am serious about the ships let me live ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellation_composer/pseuds/constellation_composer
Summary: overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: good news: it’s not my faultblankveilmimes: that’s . the good news?eiríkur: oh my fucking godeiríkur: you got suspended??--or: in which an art class goes wrong, an argument goes off, and everything somehow, eventually, goes very, very right.
Relationships: America/Belarus/Japan (Hetalia), Belgium/Hungary/Ukraine (Hetalia), Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England/France/Prussia (Hetalia), Estonia/Australia/Netherlands, Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Romania/Bulgaria/Poland/Lithuania, Switzerland/Austria/Spain
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. you know what they say about good news

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leaf_green_chrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_green_chrys/gifts).



> look!!! as i've said many a time: chatfics are the backbone of fandom, along with time travel fics and watching the show fics, and since the latter two don't work well in hetalia . we should have more chatfics . and therefore, i have created one and it's cursed as fuck but what did you expect, honestly
> 
> bananapizza- berwald/sweden  
> legohead- matthias/denmark  
> overestimated.and.overcaffienated- lukas/norway  
> blankveilmimes- timo/finland  
> eiríkur- eiríkur/iceland  
> fuckhoudini- dmitri/romania  
> got.a.stick- tvestan/bulgaria  
> vampy- andrei/moldova  
> mintea- arthur/england  
> xXnerddestroyerXx- alfred/usa  
> isthataweed- matthew/canada  
> chick.magnet- gilbert/prussia  
> mini.king- ludwig/germany  
> perfucktionist- emma/belgium  
> 400lux- luca/luxembourg  
> snail?- lilli/liechtenstein  
> strawberry- francis/france  
> 3bros- basch/switzerland  
> inahotub- antonio/spain  
> boom. -leon/hong kong

_overestimated.and.overcaffeinated has created a chat  
overestimated.and.overcaffeinated has added three members to a chat  
overestimated.and.overcaffeinated has renamed the chat ‘chill lads”_

**chill lads**

**10.43 am**

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: i have good news

eiríkur: why do we need a groupchat for good news

overestimated.andovercaffeinated: “why do we need a groupchat for good news,” asks the emo child that never leaves his room to speak to me face to face

eiríkur: i am VIBING lukas

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: ok and i’m vibing in suspension but you don’t see me bragging about it

eiríkur: what

blankveilmimes: what??

bananapizza: what

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: good news: it’s not my fault

blankveilmimes: that’s . the good news?

eiríkur: oh my fucking god

eiríkur: you got suspended??

eiríkur: what the fuck

eiríkur: lukas what the fuck

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: ok calm down it’s not a big deal

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: like i said, not my fault

bananapizza: would like to let you know timo just fell out of his chair

blankveilmimes: this shouldn’t be so funny i’m sorry lukey but ???? what ??????

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: i’m sorry what the fuck did you just call me

eiríkur: that’s a mads nickname

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: yeah

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: wait where is he

bananapizza: i’m going to give you a second

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: ...i forgot to add him, didn’t i

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: god, not again

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: excuse me, gentleman

eiríkur: i think that’s the nicest thing he’s ever said

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: stop it you little devil you love me

eiríkur: never mind he ruined it

bananapizza: he’s good at that

blankveilmimes: BER

bananapizza: what what did i say

eiríkur: berwald is my favourite

blankveilmimes: we love to see it

_overestimated.and.overcaffeinated has added legoman to the chat_

legoman: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

eiríkur: oh no

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: oh no

legoman: LULU IS IT TRUE YOU GOT SUSPENDED

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: what’s with you guys and nicknames today. i hate it. please cease

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: also yeah

legoman: dude everyone’s talking about it bro

eiríkur: why did you use both dude and bro in that sentence

legoman: i don’t have any brain cells charged at the moment little man

legoman: weed brain

eiríkur: ew

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: dude if you get high enough you could get suspended with me

legoman: DUUUUUUUUUDE

bananapizza: Matthias No

legoman: :(( ur no fun

bananapizza: No.

legoman: fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine

legoman: but what’s lukeout gonna do all alone

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: what does that one mean, exactly

legoman: weed brain

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: i wish i hadn’t remembered you

legoman: awwwwwww but you loooooooooooove meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: ew

legoman: i’d marry you, no homo

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: thanks i’ll keep my socks on

legoman: what

eiríkur: what

bananapizza: what

blankveilmimes: mood

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: at least timo understands me

blankveilmimes: i’m psychic actually

eiríkur: you know what, i believe it

legoman: ur just mad that u have ugly villagers shut up

eiríkur: i hate them mads

eiríkur: they’re so ugly. i hate them so much

eiríkur: i want to burn that goddamn town to the ground but all i have is this stupid teenage angst

legoman: what

eiríkur: i don’t know i went to sleep at four

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: hey same

eiríkur: i know. you were playing billie eilish. why do you think i went to sleep at four

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: oh

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: that’s iconic of me

legoman: what billie eilish songs tho (eyes emoji)

eiríkur: sorry i can’t reveal info to a man that types out “eyes emoji”

legoman: wow ok

legoman: shunned by my own son

legoman: i see how it is

blankveilmimes: damn who’d you knock up when you were two years old mads

legoman: ohana means family dickhead

blankveilmimes: what does that have to do with anything

legoman: he’s FAMILY

legoman: i love my weird gay son

eiríkur: not gay

legoman: i love my weird gay son

eiríkur: i hate you

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: see, eir is gay

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: told you i had good news

eiríkur: 1) not gay 2) HOW WOULD THAT BE GOOD NEWS

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: face it, kid

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: you’re not gonna get any girls looking like such a twink

eiríkur: hm! i hate you!

legoman: aw, we’re just teasing

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: haha obviously

bananapizza: lukas please don’t laugh over text that’s weird

eiríkur: lukas please don’t laugh that’s weird

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: i’m going to bed

bananapizza: it’s 11 am

legoman: sleep well :))

eiríkur: don’t let too many bedbugs bite

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: ok i’ll keep it a healthy amount

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: don’t go fuck yourself too hard

blankveilmimes: sibling love is so touching :)

**razor scooters**

**10.55 am**  
vampy: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA

vampy: I CAN’T BELIEVE IT

fuckhoudini: SHUT UP OK SHUT UP

got.a.stick: what

fuckhoudini: IT WAS N O T MY FAULT

vampy: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

fuckhoudini: S TO P

got.a.stick: oh god

got.a.stick: dmitri what did you do

fuckhoudini: i DIDN’T

fuckhoudini: i just got dragged along with the blame and now im freaking SUSPENDED

vampy: and i’m sickkkkkkk so he’s stuck at home with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

fuckhoudini: mercy please

vampy: absolutely not

vampy: how many times do you reckon we can watch valerie and her week of wonders in three days

fuckhoudini: no no no no no please no

got.a.stick: wait i love that film

got.a.stick: i wish i were surprised over the suspension

fuckhoudini: it WASN’T ME

vampy: sure sure ok

**cool kids club**

**11.03 am**

fuckhoudini: goddammit lukas

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: how’s any of this my fault?

fuckhoudini: you were holding it???

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: you were the one playing around

fuckhoudini: you basically threw it at me!

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: i did not, arthur pushed me

fuckhoudini: GODDAMMIT ARTHUR

mintea: this is so fucking not my fault

mintea: i didn’t fucking push you, you’re just super fucking clumsy

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: i’m not clumsy

mintea: you tripped in the hall because someone sneezed four feet ahead of us and you got scared

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: hm, i don’t recall

fuckhoudini: clumsy

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: i am going to end your life as slowly and painfully as i possibly can

fuckhoudini: use a fork

mintea: boring

mintea: use a spoon

fuckhoudini: boring

fuckhoudini: use chopsticks

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: i don’t know how to use chopsticks

fuckhoudini: jesus christ lukas you’re trying to kill me you don’t need to use them right

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: good point

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: see you in a bit <3

fuckhoudini: please never send that emoticon ever again

**new chat**

**12.23 pm**

xXnerddestroyerXx: we made this chat like a year ago

mintea: what’s your fucking point.

xXnerddestroyerXx: arthur. it still says new chat.

mintea: i asked for your point, not proof you can read

isthataweed: alfred can read?

xXnerddestroyerXx: is this what betrayal feels like

boom.: introduces myself like hi i’m gay and this is my stepbrother he’s jared, 19

boom.: *leon

boom.: autocorrect lmao

isthataweed: your name autocorrects to gay?

xXnerddestroyerXx: fucking sick dude

boom.: yeah lmao

mintea: where is the nutella

boom.: it’s at home arthur

mintea: yes so am i where is the nutella

isthataweed: it’s in my room

mintea: ...

mintea: which one is your room

isthataweed: it has the keep out sign on the door

boom.: and you call me the emo smh

isthataweed: when have i ever called you emo

boom.: oh i’m sorry is this english class

boom.: do i need to cite my sources

boom.: are you going to need a works page at the end, mr asshole williams

xXnerddestroyerXx: MR ASSHOLE WILLIAMS

isthataweed: yeah yeah i’m the mean one i get it

xXnerddestroyerXx: love youuuu

isthataweed: sure

mintea: why is the nutella in your sock drawer?

isthataweed: uh

isthataweed: gonna be honest here

isthataweed: i’m. really not sure

mintea: …

mintea: do we have any other nutella

xXnerddestroyerXx: try under his bed

mintea: i guess i’ll have peanut butter

xXnerddestroyerXx: eye-

mintea: why is the peanut butter not just in the fucking cabinet where is the fucking peanut butter i swear to fucking god

isthataweed: you know

isthataweed: i actually think it’s in my room

mintea: bloody hell

**xXnerddestroyerXx >> chick.magnet**

**12.42 pm**

xXnerddestroyerXx: dear god grant me strength

chick.magnet: oh shiz

chick.magnet: smth wrong?

xXnerddestroyerXx: i will not punch arthur . i will not punch arthur . i will not punch arthur .

xXnerddestroyerXx: mr i will intentionally ignore everything alfred says is getting on my nerves

chick.magnet: doth thy request… my services

xXnerddestroyerXx: what exactly are your services

xXnerddestroyerXx: i can’t tell if you sound like a prostitute or a hitman

chick.magnet: i was leaning towards hitman

xXnerddestroyerXx: tempting! but he’s the only one that can convince leon to do his chores

chick.magnet: leon . who is leon .

xXnerddestroyerXx: the other stepbrother

chick.magnet: i have vague memory of you mentioning him

xXnerddestroyerXx: [yearbookclub.png]

xXnerddestroyerXx: leon is the one with the camera

chick.magnet: does he always stand at a forty five degree angle or was that day just special

xXnerddestroyerXx: he falls over every ten seconds. i don’t see him standing often enough to answer that question

chick.magnet: BAHAHA

chick.magnet: MOOD

chick.magnet: god . fuck . she fell asleep on me

xXnerddestroyerXx: who??????

chick.magnet: aubrey

xXnerddestroyerXx: the cow??????

chick.magnet: yes

chick.magnet: i can’t wake her up because i’m not a monster but god. fuck. i’m not supposed to be outside and she’s a cow she sleeps for hours

xXnerddestroyerXx: “not meant to be outside” under order of WHOM

chick.magnet: UNDER ORDER OF BASCH

xXnerddestroyerXx: FUCK

chick.magnet: AHHHHHHHH

xXnerddestroyerXx: AHHHHHHHHHHH

xXnerddestroyerXx: Local Man Shot By Brother For Hanging Out With A Cow

chick.magnet: i worry only that he may shoot aubrey in his anger

xXnerddestroyerXx: i would sob honestly

chick.magnet: i would rather die than lose aubrey

xXnerddestroyerXx: i literally cannot believe i’m friends with someone who has cows like i’m reeling give me a sec

xXnerddestroyerXx: i’ve never even seen a cow

chick.magnet: YOU’VE NEVER SEEN A COW???

chick.magnet: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’VE NEVER SEEN A COW

xXnerddestroyerXx: I’M FROM V AN CO UVE R

chick.magnet: I THOUGHT YOU WERE FROM PHILIDELPHIA

xXnerddestroyerXx: I AM

xXnerddestroyerXx: THERE WEREN’T COWS THERE EITHER

chick.magnet: OK WELL

chick.magnet: COME TO MY HOUSE AND YOU CAN MEET A COW

xXnerddestroyerXx: wait seriously?????

chick.magnet: yeah dude!!

chick.magnet: i mean i know we met on the instas and that’s sus or w/e but you seem cool

chick.magnet: besides you already know literally everything about my family it would be kinda cool for you to meet them

chick.magnet: ur a good guy

xXnerddestroyerXx: omg??

xXnerddestroyerXx: dude hell yes of course i’ll come visit you

xXnerddestroyerXx: i bet i can pick you up

chick.magnet: i bet you fucking can’t

chick.magnet: i’ll add you to a groupchat w some friends real quick so you can make plans to drive over sometime

xXnerddestroyerXx: hell yes

**o’er yonder**

**1.02 pm**

chick.magnet: my friend do be coming over sometime doe

**THEM SQUAD**

**1.02 pm**

_chick.magnet has added xXnerddestroyerXx to the chat_

chick.magnet: welcome the magnificent . the spectacular . the one . the only .

chick.magnet: alllllllllllllllllfRED JONES

xXnerddestroyerXx: that’s ME baby

legohead: hell yeah welcome to the SQUAD

strawberry: squad squad squad squad

inahotub: SQUAD SQUAD SQUAD SQUAD

inahotub: hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xXnerddestroyerXx: hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

chick.magnet: this is alfred he’s a child and he’s from vancouver he’s from pennsalyvania and he’s dating a brick wall and he only eats fruit gummies

xXnerddestroyerXx: pennsalyvania

strawberry: pennsalyvania

legohead: pennsalyvania

inahotub: pennsalyvania

chick.magnet: shut up guys

chick.magnet: ANYWAY alfie has never seen a cow one of you needs to drive him out here STAT

legohead: i can’t drive

strawberry: since when? you’ve driven me places

legohead: yeah, i drove you to prom

legohead: last year

legohead: when i was sixteen

xXnerddestroyerXx: hey wait

xXnerddestroyerXx: that’s unlegal

legohead: well fuck

strawberry: oh god right i’m old

inahotub: original squad vibes

chick.magnet: we’ve gone downhill

chick.magnet: anyway alfie these are my friends

xXnerddestroyerXx: hey gilbert’s friends

xXnerddestroyerXx: i’m not a child

chick.magnet: he’s 15

legohead: oh he’s tiny tiny

xXnerddestroyerXx: ok FINE i’m kind of littele

strawberry: sorry if i’m wrong, but… you said alfred jones, right?

xXnerddestroyerXx: yes?

strawberry: right, ok, so… do you have… a brother?

xXnerddestroyerXx: ...which one do you know

strawberry: ...arthur

xXnerddestroyerXx: oh jesus, i’m so sorry

strawberry: DJFGGERI ok he can stay

strawberry: i’m francis! lunchable extrodinare

legohead: he’s also a drug dealer!

strawberry: yea but i wear gucci so i’m a cute drug dealer

xXnerddestroyerXx: ARE YOU ICE CREAM SHOP FRANCIS

strawberry: YES

strawberry: OMG

chick.magnet: what.

xXnerddestroyerXx: he poured ice cream on arthur

chick.magnet: eye-

strawberry: he was wearing red . he doesn’t look good in red . i was doing him a favour

chick.magnet: sure you were, buddy

xXnerddestroyerXx: it certainly did me a favour

xXnerddestroyerXx: he got home screaming and yelling about francis and frogs and butterscotch and then got in the shower with all his clothes on and sat there blasting lorde for like two hours

strawberry: i’m so proud of my work

strawberry: *sniff* *wipes away a tear*

inahotub: why did you do the roleplay asterisk things i-

strawberry: sorry, got into the habit with ur mum

xXnerddestroyerXx: i like him

chick.magnet: dude im the ur mum joke guy

inahotub: my mum is dead

strawberry: no she's not she makes me coffee every morning

inahotub: that's her ghost

inahotub: you're so insensitive god

inahotub: do you ever consider the consequences of ur actions

strawberry: do you want me to answer honestly? no

inahotub: well fuck

chick.magnet: seems on brand

strawberry: do i have a brand?

xXnerddestroyerXx: ur brand is milkshakes and sitcoms

strawberry: you know what you’re absolutely right

strawberry: how did you know that

strawberry: the child is psychic

xXnerddestroyerXx: u just have the vibes

xXnerddestroyerXx: ur the guy that sells weed and makes a fortune but only smokes for social connections

strawberry: i’m sort of scared

xXnerddestroyerXx: (:<

chick.magnet: frightening

legohead: child you’re epic but guys

legohead: due to personal reasons is there a shortcut back to upper campus because i’m ten minutes away from a class that starts in five

inahotub: take the alley by the ice cream shop, use the bridge, cut through the backyard of the big white house, and you’ll be behind the church

inahotub: careful tho the guy in the white house has a sword

legohead: he has a what

inahotub: just make sure to run

chick.magnet: holy shit

xXnerddestroyerXx: when can i go back to vancouver

chick.magnet: isn’t that the vargas’s house

inahotub: is it??

strawberry: when you don’t recognise your own cousin’s house

inahotub: they’re your cousins too shut up

strawberry: they’re my second cousins i don’t have to know anything about them

strawberry: and i don’t

strawberry: so ha

xXnerddestroyerXx: my uncle married his third cousin

inahotub: i-

legohead: i-

xXnerddestroyerXx: they’re dead

inahotub: oh shit i’m sorry

xXnerddestroyerXx: eh

xXnerddestroyerXx: they liked mattie more than me anyway

xXnerddestroyerXx: which like . valid but still rude

legohead: who’s mattie

xXnerddestroyerXx: he’s my little brother lol

xXnerddestroyerXx: he’s fourteen . emo king

legohead: iconic

legohead: my best friend’s little brother that i like to pretend i’ve adopted is ur age i think

legohead: eiríkur thomasson

xXnerddestroyerXx: oh hey i know who that is

xXnerddestroyerXx: he’s friends with my stepbrother

inahotub: not to sound rude but genuinely what the fuck is happening in your family

xXnerddestroyerXx: very good question buddy

xXnerddestroyerXx: matthew is my only full sibling we used to live with our dad

xXnerddestroyerXx: we were both born in pennsylvania but we moved to vancouver when i was ten

xXnerddestroyerXx: arthur is my half brother although nobody’s ever told me where he came from or what parent we share . anyway he lived with our mum over here

xXnerddestroyerXx: mum adopted leon at some point so he’s our stepbrother . our stephalfbrother?

xXnerddestroyerXx: and mattie and i came over last summer to see our mum for a bit but then our dad died so we do be staying

strawberry: oh shit i’m so sorry

xXnerddestroyerXx: no don’t be

xXnerddestroyerXx: hated him anyway

inahotub: well, now you’re here

xXnerddestroyerXx: now i’m here

chick.magnet: now he’s here

chick.magnet: and he needs to meet a cow

chick.magnet: you guys should drive out this weekend

strawberry: yes!

legohead: HELL YEAH

xXnerddestroyerXx: can i come

inahotub: i’ll pick you up at eight on friday, alfred

inahotub: party all weekend?

chick.magnet: please i haven’t seen anyone but my siblings in weeks

xXnerddestroyerXx: hell yessssssssss

**o’er yonder**

**1.32 pm**

chick.magnet: aight my gang is crashing this weekend so chop chop get yourselves ready to hate everything

mini.king: someday I’m going to shoot you, Gil

chick.magnet: is today that day

mini.king: ...No

chick.magnet: then get yourself ready because they’re showing up around nine tomorrow night and if you don’t figure out a way to separate us from you there will be no sleeping happening

snail?: can i say hi?

chick.magnet: of course

chick.magnet: as long as luca isn’t with you

400lux: ok wow

chick.magnet: i know it was you that stole my magazine

perfucktionist: ew, like a porn mag?

chick.magnet: no what the fuck

chick.magnet: why would he take one of those he’s gay

400lux: i’m not gay

400lux: and no it’s a car magazine

chick.magnet: give it back

400lux: i’ll give it back if you guys keep your weird party to the old barn

chick.magnet: you mean the one we stopped using because it’s going to collapse under the next strong wind

400lux: do you want your magazine back or not

chick.magnet: …

chick.magnet: fine

chick.magnet: but if we die i’m going to haunt you

3bros: gilbert why did you change my username

chick.magnet: i just thought it was fun and cool

3bros: what does it mean

chick.magnet: (:

3bros: gilbert what does it mean


	2. the ol' razzle dazzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xXnerddestroyerXx: who’s lukas
> 
> chickmagnet: oh no
> 
> strawberry: oh no
> 
> inahotub: oh no
> 
> legohead: OK SO  
> \--  
> or; literally nothing happens plotwise, but homosexuality abounds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am BACK and better than ever baby (actually no i think i got less funny since i was last here but that's okay)
> 
> legohead- matthias/denmark  
> overestimated.and.overcaffienated- lukas/norway  
> eiríkur- eiríkur/iceland  
> fuckhoudini- dmitri/romania  
> mintea- arthur/england  
> xXnerddestroyerXx- alfred/usa  
> isthataweed- matthew/canada  
> chick.magnet- gilbert/prussia  
> 400lux- luca/luxembourg  
> snail?- lilli/liechtenstein  
> strawberry- francis/france  
> 3bros- basch/switzerland  
> inahotub- antonio/spain  
> boom. -leon/hong kong  
> rubiks.goddess- elizabeta/hungary  
> ah.fuck- natalya/belarus  
> backagainwiththeblackconverse - raivis/latvia

**overestimated.and.overcaffeinated >> legohead**

**4.03 am**

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: hey can you tell eir i’m going out

legohead: i don’t even live with you what the fuck tell him yourself

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: no

**legohead >> eir** **íkur**

**4.05 am**

legohead: hey lukas said he’s going out

eir íkur: does lukas not have my number

legohead: im just trying to watch vines stop involving me in ur drama

eir íkur: fuck off

**eir** **íkur >> boom.**

**4.08 am**

eir íkur: hey r u busy

boom.: it’s 4 am

eir íkur: r u busy

boom.: no

boom.: mario kart

eir íkur: MARIO KART

**e is listening to teenagers**

**4.21 am**

boom.: [eisamess.img]

boom.: sir please stop

backagainwiththeblackconverse: is. sorry is. is that. the stair railing

boom.: yes

boom.: “look leon im a monkey” no ur on crack buddy now please get down

strawnberry: is he listening to teenagers tho

boom.: yes

eir íkur: did you just call me buddy

boom.: and what of it buddy

eir íkur: hm. vibe check

boom.: OW

boom.: THAT FUCKING HURT B U D D Y

400lux: ah, domestic bliss

400lux: wish i had a boyfriend that would hang out with me at 4.30 am and vibe check my dumb ass

400lux: that would be fun and cool

snail?: shut up soft grape

strawnberry: lilli be clapping BACK

snail?: luca deserves to be clapped back on

400lux: why does everyone hate me today

snail?: you woke me up

snail?: i just want to sleep luca

snail?: is that so much to ask

400lux: how’s everyone’s weekend looking?

lucy: luca ignore lilli challenge 2k20

400lux: no she’s just whining at me irl now

strawnberry: eon mysteriously disappeared………………………………….

snail?: that’s still not a good ship name mei……………………….

strawnberry: it combines their names AND says they’ll be together for an eon which is basically forever how is it not perfect

400lux: it kinda just looks like you forgot to type the l on leon

strawnberry: and ur kinda a bitch but u don’t see me saying anything

400lux: i do see you saying something

400lux: you’re saying something right now

strawberry: ok bitch

400lux: wow guess im dead

strawnberry: yeah that’s what i thought

boom.: "eon mysteriously disappeared aha side eye" no he fell off the railing

strawnberry: ...eiríkur

eiríkur: shut up

400lux: oh shit that's a long way to fall when your two inches tall is he okay

boom.: hey don't bully my boyfriend!!

eiríkur: you laughed

boom.: yeah i mean i get to bully you but that's because im your boyfriend

boom.: we cry together. we lie together. we make fun of each other. we make out?

eiríkur: we're breaking up

boom.: damn

boom.: this boy smh

eiríkur: you love me

boom.: i do

400lux: ew

eiríkur: i love you too

400lux: EW

backagainwiththeblackconverse: hey! quick question

backagainwiththeblackconverse: what the fuck

snail?: raivis why do you never curse out loud

backagainwiththeblackconverse: because im a good catholic

strawnberry: side eye

400lux: side eye

snail?: side eye

eiríkur: side eye

boom.: side eye

backagainwiththeblackconverse: because im afraid of accidentally stuttering and sounding like a shy anime boy

boom.: m-mister galente, y-you're a fucking c-c-coward

backagainwiththeblackconverse: i will find you. and i will fight you

boom.: im not that hard to find look for the white hair

strawnberry: your hair is black??

strawnberry: wait

strawnberry: i get it

eiríkur: leon you're kinda gay

boom.: ur short

eiríkur: suddenly i need a marriage counselor

400lux: how romantic

snail?: shut UP luca

400lux: oh im sorry was pouring water on me supposed to make me want to go to sleep

400lux: that's how you wake people up dumbass

snail?: im not the dumbass of this family dumbass

eiríkur: shut the fuck up leon and i are gonna play rainbow road we need optimal silence

backagainwiththeblackconverse: understandable fucking smash him e

eiríkur: he's awful i will

**overestimated.and.overcaffeinated >> mintea**

**4.56 am**

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: your back door is locked

mintea: pardon??

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: your back door

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: it's locked

mintea: yes i'm aware

mintea: how does this concern you

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: do i have to do EVERYTHING myself

mintea: what

mintea: what's that noise

mintea: lukas what's that noise

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: i'll be in the basement

mintea: did you just break into my house

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: i'll be in the basement

**mintea >> fuckhoudini**

**5.03 am**

mintea: luke and i are in my basement if u wanna come over

mintea: he got you coffee

fuckhoudini: where did he get coffee at 6am

mintea: idk i didn't check the logo

mintea: sunflower cafe?

fuckhoudini: what the fuck that's so far away is he ok

mintea: is it? i've never heard of it

fuckhoudini: oh my god you have to go sometime it's so cute

mintea: vegan

fuckhoudini: i literally could not survive as a vegan

fuckhoudini: i said "andrei im leaving" and he said "good you're a burden anyway" im-

mintea: tragic

mintea: come here jackass

fuckhoudini: yeah yeah im coming

**THEM SQUAD**

**5.31 am**

legohead: NO!!!!!

strawberry: can you lower the volume maybe

legohead: N

legohead: O

legohead: !

legohead: !

legohead: !

legohead: !

legohead: !

strawberry: shut the hell up matthias

inahotub: please i am asleep

strawberry: how are you replying in your sleep?

inahotub: zzz magic zzz

legohead: lmao

xXnerddestroyerXx: r u like…. good, matthias

legohead: i broke my toe

chick.magnet: dude what the fuck

xXnerddestroyerXx: how???

legohead: i don't know

legohead: my cat tripped me down the stairs

legohead: and now my toe is broken

legohead: sigh. im gonna go watch the office for a bit

inahotub: yr dumb as hell u know that

legohead: thanks bae

inahotub: np bae

xXnerddestroyerXx: still a better love story than twilight

strawberry: there is no better love story than twilight

xXnerddestroyerXx: dude he cried over having sex with her

strawberry: well, there was that

chick.magnet: i never read it

legohead: new plan for tonight

chick.magnet: oh no

xXnerddestroyerXx: oh yes

strawberry: oh fuck yes

strawberry: i have all the books and all the movies i'll bring my laptop

inahotub: yeah i'll bring mine too in case it dies

strawberry: we're geniuses

strawberry: someone bring schnapps

strawberry: but not for the child

xXnerddestroyerXx: im not a child

strawberry: well, im a responsible adult

inahotub: responsible???

chick.magnet: adult????

strawberry: shush shush lovelys

chick.magnet: if u an adult why u eat dino nuggets

strawberry: if u a chick magnet why u a virgin

chick.magnet: wow

chick.magnet: WOW

xXnerddestroyerXx: fight fight fight fight

strawberry: i roll up to the farm. i punch gilbert in the face and instantly leave.

chick.magnet: do it i dare you

strawberry: nah i want a shitty barnyard twilight marathon

chick.magnet: none of you bite me or i'll cry

xXnerddestroyerXx: w

xXnerddestroyerXx: why did that need to be said

legohead: then cry

xXnerddestroyerXx: i should have seen that coming

**xXnerddestroyerXx >> ah.fuck**

**6.02 am**

xXnerddestroyerXx: heyo mayo

ah.fuck: alfred franklin fucking jones

xXnerddestroyerXx: oh no

ah.fuck: it is one

ah.fuck: in the goddamn

ah.fuck: morning

ah.fuck: ONE IN THE MORNING

ah.fuck: why are you texting me

xXnerddestroyerXx: it’s six for me to be fair

xXnerddestroyerXx: i’m going to school i was just sending you some love

ah.fuck: oh ok

ah.fuck: i love you too

xXnerddestroyerXx: yayyyy

xXnerddestroyerXx: you’re my favorite

ah.fuck: *favourite

ah.fuck: you’re in eggland now learn to spell

ah.fuck: but you’re my favourite too

xXnerddestroyerXx: skype later?

ah.fuck: of course, hon

ah.fuck: i’m going back to sleep but i’ll text you when i wake up you fucking loser

**THEM SQUAD**

**6.12 am**

xXnerddestroyerXx: my girlfriend be like *bullies me and calls it love*

legohead: THE CHILD HAS A GIRLFRIEND???

legohead: how come this bitch got a girlfriend and i don’t even have an anime body pillow

xXnerddestroyerXx: ur a nerd

xXnerddestroyerXx: i’ll destroy u

legohead: aaaaaa oh nooooo aaaaaaaa save meeeeeeeee

strawberry: oh lordy lord

strawberry: also yes girlfriends are like that

xXnerddestroyerXx: i love her aha

strawberry: aww

legohead: the only thing i love is lukas

legohead: and cats

legohead: and peanut butter

legohead: and maybe oreos

legohead: ok and maybe keanu reeves

chick.magnet: mads can you be. not yourself

legohead: no problem

chick.magnet: thanks babe love you

xXnerddestroyerXx: who’s lukas

chickmagnet: oh no

strawberry: oh no

inahotub: oh no

legohead: OK SO

legohead: my best friend ! my baby !

inhotub: thats so GAY

legohead: it is NOT

legohead: i love him so much in a no homo way

legohead: he’s perfect

legohead: he’s a nerd. complete nerd. but he’s so fucking funny

legohead: he’s really sweet but only to his cat he’s a bitch to everyone else

legohead: he plays dnd and he usually dms and his campaigns are SO good i don’t even play the game but i’d sit and listen to him storytell all day

legohead: he definitely has a crush on regina george

legohead: which like mood

legohead: if regina george were real i would willingly enter a polyamorous relationship with her and lukas

legohead: but i’m off track

legohead: he’s the pickiest eater i’ve ever met but it’s okay because he’s amazing at cooking and he makes me food sometimes and ohmygod every time i eat it i could die a happy man

legohead: he rewatches eurovision music videos for fun and can just quote the winners from memory

legohead: and also he knows from memory what most of the norwegian entries have been

legohead: he speaks norwegian

legohead: he makes fun of me for speaking danish but when he makes fun of me he does it in norwegian and like im gay for it no homo

strawberry: “im gay for it no homo”

legohead: i don’t know how else to express my feelings on the subject

legohead: im gay for it in a non homo way

strawberry: of course. continue

legohead: he has the prettiest hair it’s so soft and he lets me run my fingers through it sometimes and ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

legohead: and his EYES

legohead: they’re so PRETTY

legohead: he could be a movie star on looks alone i swear

legohead: he’s such a nerd though

legohead: god. fuck. i want to see him now but he’s suspended rn

strawberry: he’s suspended?

strawberry: oh right yeah

xXnerddestroyerXx: WAIT

xXnerddestroyerXx: i cannot believe it took me this long to realise you’re talking about arthur’s friend

xXnerddestroyerXx: i’ve met him like twice? he called me a bitch and gave me a cookie i stan

legohead: that’s my baby!!

xXnerddestroyerXx: he’s in my basement rn!!

legohead: tell him i say hi!!!!!!!!!!

**xXnerddestroyerXx >> mintea**

**6.27 am**

xXnerddestroyerXx: [screenshot.jpg]

mintea: i

mintea: sorry what

xXnerddestroyerXx: i don’t have lukas’s number

mintea: “that’s my baby”????

xXnerddestroyerXx: its from matthias

mintea: “THAT’S MY BABY”????

xXnerddestroyerXx: MY EXACT REACTION

xXnerddestroyerXx: HE WAS TALKING ABT LUKAS AND SAID HE’S “gay for him no homo”

mintea: MATTHIAS WHAT THE HELL

mintea: i’m telling lukas

xXnerddestroyerXx: dfhihgirhgietg

mintea: he’s hiding in a pillow they’re so gay oh my GOD

mintea: anyway

mintea: don’t you have school soon

xXnerddestroyerXx: fine fine yeah okay

**overestimated.and.overcaffeinated >> legohead**

**6.34 am**

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: fucking weirdo

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: i am partial to your company as well

legohead: (-:

legohead: you love me

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: i am partial to your company

legohead: ur so cute

legohead: see you later!!!!!!!

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: see you never!!!!!

legohead: cute

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: shut up i’ll bite you

legohead: i’ll bite you first

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: kinky

legohead: YOU SAID IT

legohead: bully

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: yes

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: bullying is my passion

legohead: you bully other people???????

legohead: how could you

legohead: i thought we had something special

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: i’m a straight up bitch

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: kidding you know you’re my only nemesis

legohead: yayyyyyyyyyyy

legohead: sending hugs!!!

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: yeah yeah sending them back

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: go pass your classes and be a super genius or whatever

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: see you tonight?

legohead: i’m going to gil’s at like eight but i’ll be by yours before then if that’s cool?

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: sure

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: come by around six and we can have dinner

legohead: you’re an angel

legohead: see you

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: yeah, see you

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: jeg er glad i deg or whatever

legohead: im screenshotting that

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: oh, like it was some big mystery

overestimated.and.overcaffeinated: shut up you fucking himbo you knew

legohead: i love you too, luke

legohead: i’ll see you tonight

**xXnerddestroyerXx >> chick.magnet**

**6.37 am**

xXnerddestroyerXx: not to overstep but like

xXnerddestroyerXx: it’s definitely homo right

chick.magnet: mads and lukas???

chick.magnet: god it is SO homo

chick.magnet: francis refuses to talk abt it with me because he doesn’t want to “gossip” but IT’S SO HOMO

xXnerddestroyerXx: honestly thank god i was lil afraid about everyone here being homophobic oop

chick.magnet: oh hell nah bro!!! nah nah we super chill with the gays

chick.magnet: here lemme show ya

**THEM SQUAD**

**6.39 am**

chick.magnet: BOYS

chick.magnet: we chill with the gays?

inahotub: hell yeah brother

strawberry: we chill? we straight chillin’

legohead: fran i don’t think that made as much sense after you said it

strawberry: it didn’t make much sense before i said it either

strawberry: nothing makes sense anymore

strawberry: i’m helping tvestan with a project and im about to lose my mind

strawberry: please send help

strawberry: this boy confuses me so much

inhotub: is that the. the guy with the uh. what’s it called

xXnerddestroyerXx: he hit me with a ruler

inahotub: THE GUY WITH THE RULER

inahotub: yeah he’s fucking weird

inahotub: sending love

strawberry: he’s wearing dmitri’s dumb little hat. he looks like a idiot

chick.magnet: are we gossiping, lads?

strawberry: oh, fuck, no we are not

legohead: fran you don’t have to be a good person with us it’s okay

inahotub: yeah! we’re your squad you can be a bitch here

xXnerddestroyerXx: i’ve only known you for like a day and a half but i would support you in any bastard endeavours

strawberry: wow

strawberry: tender

strawberry: why do i feel so touched? i’m still not gossiping about tvestan and his dumb little hat and the way he keeps messing with it and smiling and turning red and i am most CERTAINLY not gossiping about the way he GIGGLED when i asked if it was dmitri’s

strawberry: i could not bring myself to gossip about such things

xXnerddestroyerXx: can i say it

legohead: on three

chick.magnet: one

chick.magnet: two

chick.magnet: three

chick.magnet: gay

xXnerddestroyerXx: gay

legohead: gay

inahotub: gay

chick.magnet: good work everyone

chick.magnet: i’m proud of us all

chick.magnet: now. about my twilight watch party. the twins want to come say hi so i am enforcing a general rule: no talking about anything inappropriate!! no alcohol!! and no mentioning raivis!! until they go back inside

xXnerddestroyerXx: i have a few questions

chick.magnet: yes of course

xXnerddestroyerXx: 1) who are the twins 2) what counts as inappropriate 3) can i have alcohol 4) who’s raivis and why can’t we mention him 5) are you gay

chick.magnet: all of these are excellent questions

chick.magnet: lilli and luca are the twins and they are my younger siblings. we cannot say nasty nasty things around them. do not mention that edward cried over having sex with bella please. they are only fourteen. they already know everything and luca curses at me every morning but as the oldest i have to pretend they are still baby

chick.magnet: no you cannot have alcohol you are also baby

xXnerddestroyerXx: im 15!!!!!!

chick.magnet: such baby

legohead: i’m 17 (-:

chick.magnet: thank you mads

legohead: (-:

inahotub: i’m 18

strawberry: i’m 18

chick.magnet: yes

chick.magnet: i’m aware

strawberry: you’re 19

chick.magnet: yes

chick.magnet: i’m aware

inahotub: wait i thought you and alfred met on instagram

inahotub: no offence but why were you chatting with a 15 year old on instagram

chick.magnet: i follow his cosplay account lmao

legohead: COSPLAY ACCOUNT?????

xXnerddestroyerXx: MOVING ON

xXnerddestroyerXx: answer my questions grandpa

chick.magnet: little bitch

chick.magnet: fine

chick.magnet: raivis is some kid that luca raves about way way way way way too much

chick.magnet: not in a gay way in an archnemesis way

chick.magnet: do you know tolys or koit? he’s their brother

xXnerddestroyerXx: oh the shy anime boy!!

legohead: SORRY WHAT

xXnerddestroyerXx: that’s what my brother called him

xXnerddstroyerXx: yeah i’ve met him!! been to their house actually, i hang with koit a lot

xXnerddestroyerXx: im glad to know he has a rival he needs to get out of his shell

chick.magnet: and you call me a grandpa

chick.magnet: aren’t you guys like. the same age

xXnerddestroyerXx: he’s a few months older than me but he’s like seven inches shorter so honestly does it even count

legohead: FUCKING SAVAGE

strawberry: do NOT say savage unironically

legohead: you say queen unironically

legohead: AND you’re subscribed to james charles

legohead: i have a licence to say savage

strawberry: ...fine

xXnerddestroyerXx: yo i’m subbed to james charles too watch your tone

strawberry: wow bonding moment!

xXnerddestroyerXx: aha bonding moment!

xXnerddestroyerXx: ah shit wilson is gonna take my phone

xXnerddestroyerXx: stop glaring at me….. ur class is boring………

legohead: ew wilson

legohead: good luck

legohead: go focus on ur class smh

xXnerddestroyerXx: fine fine

**xXnerddestroyerXx >> isthataweed**

**7.08 am**

xXnerddestroyerXx: ur friend. shy anime boy. say hi 2 him 4 me

isthataweed: yes of course

isthataweed: he has a name you know

xXnerddestoryerXx: no he doesn’t

isthataweed: fair enough

**e is listening to teenagers**

**7.19 am**

backagainwiththeblackconverse: hey whoever started the shy anime boy nickname fuck you

backagainwiththeblackconverse: and luca fuck you

400lux: i didn’t start it!!

backagainwiththeblackconverse: oh no i know i just wanted to say fuck you

400lux: fuck you too rai

snail?: luca come help me with my maths i don’t like it

400lux: sigh

400lux: okay

boom.: aww sibling bonding how sweet

snail?: he doesn’t get a choice

snail?: we WILL bond and he WILL love me

400lux: i do love you

snail?: that’s sweet i love you too

snail?: gilbert and basch are yelling at each other and i cannot focus at ALL

boom.: what are they yelling about

snail?: i don’t even know

400lux: the clue movie

boom.: excuse me

400lux: you heard me

400lux: they’re arguing about the ending of the clue movie

boom.: doesn’t it have………. different endings…………….

400lux: yes

boom.: okay that tracks

**3bros >> chilling**

**7.28 am**

3bros: why did you change your username?

chilling: I didn’t. Gilbert did.

3bros: oh

3bros: mine too

3bros: speaking of which. how did the clue movie end?

chilling: Clue. 1985. “I’m going to go home and sleep with my wife.”

3bros: thank you

3bros: you’ve done something useful for once

chilling: I’m always useful, but you’re welcome.

3bros: you’re never useful and you set my stove on fire

chilling: Once!

3bros: that’s still setting my stove on fire!

chilling: But only one time! You can’t base my entire usefulness off one time that I lit your stove on fire!

3bros: i can and i do and i will

3bros: gilbert thinks the clue movie ends with mrs peacock revealing herself as a mass murderer??

chilling: No, everyone killed someone. It was a group effort.

3bros: ugh

3bros: i have to rewatch the entire film i guess

chilling: Would you like company?

3bros: i mean i guess that would be fine

chilling: Alright. If you decide you would like to watch it with someone, I’ll be home at 7. The back door will be unlocked.

3bros: don’t leave your door unlocked what the hell roderich

3bros: no

chilling: Why?

chilling: What’s going to happen, I get robbed?

3bros: yes!!

chilling: Nobody knows it’s unlocked except for you and nobody has enough malice for me to justify it anyway. Why would I be robbed?

3bros: what if somebody breaks in and steals all your mother’s pearls and sells them for meth cash

chilling: Then so be it!

3bros: NO

chilling: Fine, fine. To prevent this DASTARDLY outcome, I will return home and retrieve my mother’s pearls to wear under my clothes. My classes will not miss me.

3bros: wait no

3bros: roderich i swear to christ on high you are the most difficult person i’ve ever met

chilling: Oh, thank you very much. You’re not utterly pleasant yourself, Sebastian.

3bros: thanks

chilling: Of course. If you come by before I get home, feed the cat, won’t you?

3bros: like i’d let her starve

3bros: ok

chilling: Lovely. I’m getting in my car now. See you later, darling.

3bros: you’re getting in

3bros: wait you’re actually going to get the pearls?

3bros: roderich NO

**3bros >> rubiks.goddess**

**7.39 am**

3bros: roderich is stressing me out

rubiks.goddess: just a sec i can’t handle two people having a gay crisis in my dms at the same time

3bros: what?

3bros: wait no what

3bros: ew

3bros: no he just left school to go get his mother’s pearls and wear them

rubiks.goddess: he

rubiks.goddess: wait repeat that

3bros: i yelled at him for leaving his back door unlocked

3bros: and i used his mother’s pearls as an example

3bros: and now he is going. back to his house. to get his mother’s pearls

rubiks.goddess: they just… let him leave?

3bros: i guess?? i don’t know how schools work i’ve never been to one

rubiks.goddess: i…

rubiks.goddess: i mean i guess we… can’t? stop? him?

rubiks.goddess: wow

rubiks.goddess: what a fucking moron

3bros: YEAH

3bros: wait why did you think it was going to be a gay crisis

rubiks.goddess: i mean… you have a crush on him

3bros: ??

3bros: no?

rubiks.goddess: ...yeah

3bros: no, i literally don’t

3bros: i mean sure i talk about him a lot but i just don’t have that many friends and he’s not even a super close friend of mine i just only talk to like three people so of course i talk a lot about him i don’t have a crush on him

3bros: i don’t like anyone

3bros: nobody at all i like no one

rubiks.goddess: okay basch

rubiks.goddess: you don’t have a crush on anyone

3bros: on no one yes

3bros: goodnight

rubiks.goddess: it’s

rubiks.goddess: ok

rubiks.goddess: night night

**3bros >> inahotub**

**8.02 am**

3bros: am i gay for roderich

inahotub: sorry?

3bros: am i gay for roderich

inahotub: i don’t know

inahotub: are you?

3bros: i didn’t think so

3bros: i DON’T think so

3bros: but elizabeta thought i was

3bros: do i seem like i’m gay for him? does HE think i’m gay for him?

inahotub: uhh

inahotub: i. i don’t know

inahotub: you kind of give off those vibes sometimes i guess? you do talk about him a lot

3bros: not on purpose!

3bros: can you ask him if he thinks im gay for him

inahotub: i

inahotub: okay

**inahotub >> chilling**

**8.09 am**

inahotub: hey whats up!!

chilling: Hey, Antonio. :)

inahotub: haha our usernames are kinda coordinated that’s funny

inahotub: chilling in a hot tub

chilling: Yes, that is funny. Gilbert changed mine for me.

inahotub: bro me too!! wack

inahotub: yknow i was kinda wondering

inahotub: you and basch have been talking a lot recently

chilling: I suppose we have.

inahotub: are you, like…….. into him

chilling: What?

chilling: No. We’re just friends.

inahotub: oh okay okay

inahotub: ……..is he like…….. into you

chilling: No, of course not!

chilling: I don’t think that would ever cross his mind, even as a joke. I’m not his type, anyway.

chilling: But no, definitely not. Don’t you worry.

inahotub: i wasn’t worried

chilling: Aww. You’re not subtle, Antonio.

chilling: You’re “casually wondering” about Basch twice a day.

inahotub: i

inahotub: okay look

chilling: Love you! Bye bye!

inahotub: bastard

inahotub: love you too

**inahotub >> strawberry**

**8.23 am**

inahotub: am i gay for basch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so glad we all survived that ldfioerigeiorghiregh have a lovely day my friends!!! drop a comment to lemme know what you liked, what you wanna see, tell me how your day is going, etc. i love you all very much

**Author's Note:**

> thank god for my little brother for putting up with my bullshit spam about this and thank god for my boyfriend for explaining to me how the fuck the english school system works i love you both 
> 
> if you read this then . i'm sorry ? idk i hope u laughed


End file.
